fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:DerXess
To on miał w historii 12 metrów? Knypcio. Kani--Nui 18:24, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) Czemuś zrobiłCorenastana? :P Qrde, oryginalnie były Rahkshi, później bodajże moi Corenastanie, a teraz jakieś wymysły se ludzie robią :P No, koniec narzekania "ogólnego", czas na ocenę. MoC: Nic za bardzo specjalnego, choć trochę intryguje mnie to, co ma na plecach. Broń bym trochę inaczej zrobił. Tzn. to ostrze Lewy Nuva dałbym na końcówce silnika Mistika, a ostrze Kurahka na dolną część dłoni. Robiąc mu zdjęcie pochyliłbym jego głowę bardziej w dół, ale to kwestia gustu. Dobra kolorystyka, palce specjalne nie są, ale nawet fajnie wypadają na tej szarej dłoni. Jakiś taki przykrótkawy się wydaje na tym zdjęciu, ale aż taki niski jak mi się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka nie jest. Prawe przedramię dałbym takie, jak lewe. Aha, przydałyby mu się jeszcze jakieś ochraniacze na barki. Historia: Nie jest źle... Przyczepiłbym się tego, że tak pozabijał wszystkich liderów. No fakt, niby byli zaskoczeni, ale co, nie mieli broni i nie umieli walczyć? Hmm... Być może, ale jak dla mnie zbyt łatwe dla takiego DerXessa. Ogólnie jest nawet dobrze. Ocena: 7/10 Volgaraahk 18:27, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) :Jeszcze Rahagah- i czego uważasz swoich Corenestian za coś lepszego, niż to? Vezok999 18:34, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) :A kto mówi, że uważam Corenastan za coś lepszego? Weź się wstrzymaj Vezok, nie jestem aż tak narcystyczny :P Po prostu mówię, że coraz więcej ras i gatunków z głowami Rahkshi się pojawia. Volgaraahk 18:38, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ale tak to zabrzmiało- przed Corenestianami był już MoCi z głowami Rahksi, wiesz :P? :Wiem, ale cała rasa to (chyba) dopiero ode mnie. A jeżeli nie, to by oznaczało, że tych ras więcej niż myślałem :P W każdym razie - dużo ich, a domyślam się, że dojdą. Volgaraahk 18:55, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) Czytałeś Duuuży Kłopot, Bandek? Kani--Nui 18:33, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) Nie, nie czytałem, i nie sądzę, abym stał się mniej leniwy na tyle, aby to przeczytać :P Volgaraahk 18:38, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) DerXess kojarzy mi się z Darkness.Nie podoba mi się ta nazwa a M.O.C.k taki sobie. Panrahk17 19:55, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) Ekhem... Proszę się nie sugerować Duużym kłopotem, bo wszystkie opowieści o Sulvku zostaną poprawione. Najpierw Walka, potem Kłopot i na końcu Poszukiwania. The Champ Is Here!!! 13:02, mar 10, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, ocena... Nogi- chyba już wiesz, że nie przepadam na połączeniem stóp Mata z goleniami Inika tego typu, nie? Ręce sie zginaja, to dobrze. NIesymetryczność a'la Piraka. Palce mi sie nie podobają, w ogóle ja wielkim zwolennikiem tego typu palców nie jestem... Broń- nazwa nieproporcjonalnie dobra w stosunku do samej bronii- wedłguj instrukcji Banderwila była by chyba lepzsa. Najgorsze- tułów, ten pancerz ze stopy Rahksi go tak pogrubia, co wygląd adziwwnie przy stopach... No i jak się na niego patrzy to taki łysy jakiś jest... :P Kolorystyka ani minus, ani plus. Ogólnie? No nie za dobrze, bywali u ciebie (i nie tylko) lepsi. No porównywalny do Heyi , ale trochę lepszy, czyli 6++/10 (ale przynajmniej teaz fajne imię) Vezok999 10:53, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) No cóż, inaczej go sobie wyobrażałem. Pancerz z frontu nie jest zły, nie wiem jak z profilu. Nazwa? Kiedy ją przeczytałem zrobiłem facepalma. Świetliste Ostrze Bólu . Głupio to brzmi, trochę jak Jasny Miecz Ciemności :P głowa Rahkshi spoko, Takie nabiodrniki mi się nie podobają, o wiele lepsze są jako naramienniki, których u ciebie brak. Plus za brak symetryczności minus za niepotrzebną część na przedramieniu. Broni nie ocenię, bo guzik widać :P Więcej zdjęć. Historia - dobra nic dodać nic ująć--Guurahk 17:15, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) :Nabiodrniki? DerXess ich nie ma, co najwyżej naudniki :P A tak przy okazji - nie facepalmuj tyle, bo Ci takie wgniecenie od dłoni na twarzy/czole wyjdzie :D Volgaraahk 21:05, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Skąd masz te części do palców? Icosel, Toa of Ice 13:44, sie 1, 2012 (UTC)